MassTass 10 episode 7: Doubtful Success part 2
Terraspin jumped and hovered above Aggregor before kicking him in the back and flipping off him. Aggregor: "You can't stop me!" Terraspin: (Presses ultimatrix) "Brainstorm!" Brainstorm electrocuted Aggregor. Aggregor: Think about when you electrocute someone who conducts electricity. Aggregor split into four. One used electricity from Amphibian and another used water from Water Hazard. Brainstorm was washed away, and then electrocuted. Brainstorm: (Presses ultimatrix) "Way Big!" Surprisingly, Way Big fit inside the ship. Way Big grabbed an Aggregor and threw him into the ships side wall. Another Aggregor grabbed Way Big's foot and threw him. Mass accidentally made a hole in the ships side and it sucked out everything, from Aggregor's soldiers to Aggregor. Way Big: (Presses ultimatrix) "Ben Victor!" Ben Victor magnetized to the ground and started to walk away from the ship. The ship was ripping itself apart. Kevin was holding Gwen's arm, trying not to let go, but the pressure was too great and Kevin let go. Ben Victor grabbed them both and took them out of the control room. Mass sealed the door shut. Ben Victor: "That should hold!" (turns human). Suddenly the door was ripped open by....Aggregor. Mass: "Run!" The corridor was being ripped from its side. Mass: "Gwen, Kevin, get out of here. Find some sort of transport. Gwen: "What about you!" Mass: "I'll deal with Aggregor and meet up with you!" Kevin: "Come on Gwen!" Mass ran down another corridor. Aggregor followed. Mass: (Presses ultimatrix) "Blox! What the?" Aggregor washed Blox to the end of the corridor. Blox: (Rubs his head) "Thanks for the extra speed!" Aggregor growled and flew up to Mass. Blox: "I gotta figure out what this alien does or I'm toast!" Aggregor approached. Blox stretched his arms out and grabbed Aggregor, then encased him in a ball. Blox grinned. Aggregor grunted and smashed out of the encasing. Blox fell back and transformed back to human. Mass: "That was pretty sweet.... oh no." Aggregor grabbed Mass and threw him into a window, which smashed, sucking both of them into space. Suddenly a small ship hovered above Mass. The back opened. It was Kevin and Gwen. Gwen used her mana to bring Mass to safety. Aggregor began to fall into a star. Mass: "Kevin, fly us closer to Aggregor. quickly!" (Presses ultimatrix) "Benmummy!" Thew flew closer to Aggregor. Mass caught Aggregor with his bandages and pulled him closer. Aggregor: "You saved me?" Benmummy: (Transforms human) "Yeah, but just long enough to swipe your crystals!" The ultimatrix glowed and pulled the crystals out of Aggregor. Aggregor: "AGGGHHHHHH!!!" They had all been put back inside the ultimatrix. Aggregor became unconscious. Kevin lifted him up and took him inside the ship. From the distance Mass could see the ship rip itself apart and then explode. Mass: "Come on guys, let's get out of here." Major Events MassTass 10 finally defeats Aggregor. MassTass 10 retrieves his ultimatrix crystals. MassTass 10 transform into a mystery alien called Blox. Characters MassTass 10 Ultimate Ultimate Aggregor Copies of Ultimate Ultimate Aggregor Gwen Kevin Aliens Used Brainstorm Way Big Benvictor Blox Benmummy. New Alien DNA Blox Trivia After this battle for some reason MassTass 10 couldn't access Blox in the Ultimatrix. Category:Episodes